


The man who fell to the next door

by moustark



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustark/pseuds/moustark
Summary: 爽文罢了。下滑看邻居老大爷的复婚全过程。





	The man who fell to the next door

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线模糊处理。

01.  
“你爱他。”Alex掰开一只生鸡蛋，说道，“没错，不管你信不信，就是这样。据我所知，强烈的恨往往来自深沉的爱，就像酿酒。”  
Graham不搭腔，似乎被平底锅里纠-缠的蛋液和奶酪迷住了。等到煎蛋不再像响尾蛇似的嘶嘶作响，他才开口：“说点别的——如果你不想刚踏进我家十分钟就被拎起衣领丢出去----别提他，也别提Anna。”  
“唔，是的，是的。提前声明，我可不是受任何人派遣的和平使者。说实话，我才不在乎你们俩他妈的是不是凑在一块搞创作，更不关心你和你前妻的问题。”  
Alex口含香烟，左手端煎蛋，右手捏两杯香槟，正从厨房跋涉至客厅。尽管小心翼翼，他仍旧踢翻了两罐颜料，一红一绿，给匍匐在地的蓝白条纹衫烙上绯色脚印。  
“顺便一提，你的新家真是，真是温馨。哈，瞧瞧满地杂志和乐谱，还有占领沙发的衬衣……”  
新家的主人伸出手背抹嘴角，轻声打嗝，说：“谢谢赞美，呃，你还可以从灰色百叶窗眺望钟楼，或者窥视山茶树叶掩映的人行道。单身公寓完美极了，除了隔音效果烂得像屎，你能足不出户，耳听八方。昨天夜里一两点，隔壁新搬来的蠢货大弹钢琴，敲出一堆华丽的垃圾，震得人险些从床单弹到地上。”  
“不是我不识趣，但是，只是有点疑惑——戒酒期间应该痛饮香槟吗？”  
“我们让该死的戒酒令从明天生效，好吧？我发誓，打明天起只喝牛奶。”  
“很好，牛奶有助于睡眠。而且你不能把失眠全部归咎于吵闹的邻居，是吧？你知道的，如果你愿意，随时可以跟我聊聊那些事，随便哪件，聊多久都行……”  
Alex吐两颗烟圈，补充道：“……当然，我去喷气机桌球俱乐部的日子除外。”  
Graham又给自己添满香槟，一鼓作气喝干，轻哼一声作为回应。

酒精未能加强Graham在睡眠，反而助燃了他的怒火。午夜一点，Graham朝墙上摔酒瓶，冲隔壁怒吼:“听清楚，这才叫音乐!”  
钢琴声停顿片刻，然后响得更欢快了。

02.  
接近午餐时分，Graham揉着宿醉的脑壳，开门取牛奶，与送奶工擦肩而过。后者驻足隔壁门外，一边低声朗读牛奶箱里斜插的名片，一边嗤嗤发笑。  
Dan Abnormal。  
用人如其名来形容这位反常先生倒是正合适。  
Graham突然对门口的广告画报产生了浓厚兴趣，捏着眼镜腿研究杜姆斯牌胃酸糖。他用眼角窥探，待送奶工终于消失在楼梯转角，两步跨到隔壁，飞快地抽走那张名片，塞进衬衣口袋，四顾无人后转身闪入家中。  
他背靠门框，鼻尖凑近那张古怪的名片，好像不仅要细细观察，还必须嗅一嗅它的气味。  
与其称之为名片，不如说它是一张手写卡片，一张kappa梭织防风外套的价签，背面空白处写着名字，字体仿佛出自幼儿园小孩或帕金森症患者之手，O刻意画成反战标志；右下角两个醒目的大写单词：勿扰!  
混球，到底是谁打扰谁？  
Graham随手丢掉卡片，一边吮吸冷牛奶，一边盘算如何扳倒这位反常先生。扳倒他，制服他，打歪他的鼻子，叫他闭嘴，否则自己永远也别想获得安宁。

03.  
Graham出门扔垃圾，顺便给牛奶箱插上自制名片。一方用裁纸刀整齐割下的速写纸，正中间的字样是：Morgan C.Hoax。空白处画一头大象，涂成愤怒的猩红色，长鼻子卷起一只酒瓶。Graham后撤一步，盯了两秒他的杰作，才提起垃圾袋离开。  
回来时，他注意到反常先生家门口多出两包垃圾，不禁驻足观察，由此发现他的固定读物有星象图，足球杂志；他吸的是哈姆雷特牌香烟，间或吸哈瓦那雪茄，靠吃蔬菜水果和脆面包片维持生命——素食主义者；他还一打一打地使用双面白纸写写画画，用完后撕成细长条，像书签似的。  
纸条上反复出现的词汇有：sweet、the sun、come back、believe。  
Graham本想捡起一条作书签，拾起后又不禁继续欣赏下一条，直到把纸条尽数揣入口袋。以防被纸条的主人察觉，他只好再次光顾垃圾桶，冒充一回热心邻居。

04.  
拼图游戏，就是大人们用来敷衍小孩子的把戏。随便撕碎一张字条或画片，鼓励你那精力过剩的小孩把它们复原——如果你需要足够长的独处时间，撕得越碎越好。  
Graham恍若回到了幼儿园的蓝色塑料圆角桌前，脖子上还系着口水巾。感谢吉他手兼画家的灵巧双手，反常先生的草稿纸得以涅槃重生。一支歌词的雏形平躺在桌面，像一块剥落的墙纸，不过如今已褪了色，留下一纸浮色和地图似的污痕,几段句子潜伏其中，隐约可见：  
Someone is really unhappy  
Put myself on the knife  
……  
I believe I believe I believe  
Love is the only one  
……  
But I hope to see the good in you  
Come back again  
I just believe in you  
……  
一首好歌词，绝对是一首好歌词。即使残缺不全，即使同过期杂志、旅游小报一起被粗暴地撕碎，塞进垃圾篓，它依旧熠熠生辉。  
Graham把它们誊抄到速写本上，连抄两遍。黑色墨水缓缓淌出，像是他心头的某些硬物融化了。第三遍时，他尝试补充那些模糊空白的地方，但无论如何，自己添上的句子都格格不入，像人家给维纳斯嫁接的双臂。他一气之下掷开铅笔，别的声音，别的房间，那些逝去的模糊声音萦绕耳畔。他的脑袋仿佛被冗杂的思想压得不堪重负，埋入臂肘间。  
去他的，别做梦了，别去想他，Graham，别想他。

05.  
单身公寓里没有秘密。  
只要你留心，就能掌握邻居的作息时间表，他的爱好、职业、怪癖，他情人的数量，等等。  
反常先生每天上午八点出门，晚饭后回家，午夜三点前入睡。他不仅酷爱敲钢琴，还经常弹吉他，偶尔吹八孔直笛，弹簧风琴或键盘。但是与整栋公寓的居民赤-膊相见并未使反常先生感到任何不自在，他照例夜夜笙歌，毫无顾忌，带各色嗓音的女人回来过夜。  
今晚出奇安静，让人不禁怀疑他是否已经遭遇不测。  
直到半夜三点，Graham被爆炸似的电铃声惊醒，爬起来戴平光眼镜，由于方才做噩梦汗如雨下，戴了三次才戴稳。穿过客厅时，坏念头一个接一个虫蚀他的镇静，像噩梦的具象，又像恐惧的抽象。他梦见Anna拽着Pepper的胳膊夺门而出，小女儿回头朝他投来无声的一瞥；梦见祖父的追悼仪式，轮到自己发言时舌头打了死结；梦见十二岁的Damon Albarn踩他的皮鞋，二十七岁的Damon把他从唱片公司的顶楼推下去，三十四岁的Damon割断他的吉他弦……  
“真是抱歉，我把整串倒霉的钥匙弄丢了。”  
是男人的声音，被电铃浸泡得极低沉，仿佛巨型游轮撞上海底冰川。  
“劳驾您动一动手指，放我进楼去，好吗？我就住在你隔壁，Hoax先生。噢我还得再次谢谢你，上次帮我清理垃圾。”  
替他按开门?把他拒之楼外以获清静?两个念头在Graham的颅内搏斗。最终，Graham压低嗓音，板紧面孔，说：“下不为例，Abnormal先生！”  
他返回床上，掀起被角时，门口响起脚步声，胶底运动鞋与高跟鞋的二重奏。  
不论反常先生多么才华横溢，Graham发誓再也不给他开门了！

06.  
次日半夜，隔壁又办起钢琴独奏会，这回Graham拎起吉他，扫出一些愤怒的和弦。  
琴声停顿几秒，再度响起，似乎刻意与他的吉他唱和。音乐声在两人之间穿梭，像窗外树叶的昏黄灯影在他们身上婆娑。  
Graham突然跳起来，奔向客厅，四肢着地跪在沙发前，摸出前几日誊抄歌词的速写本后原速返回吉他跟前。他试着轻哼几句，手指抚过琴弦，钢琴声隐约相伴左右，一切浑然天成。  
一曲弹毕，隔壁意犹未尽，男低音伴着叮咚琴声，趁夜色侵入Graham的卧室。  
Tender is the night。  
他望向窗外，山茶树墨绿的蜡质叶闪闪发光。  
二人你来我往，合奏了数支Graham烂熟于心的歌曲。这些歌既有声又有色，它们裹挟着记忆的碎片，自内心深处的一隅，气势汹汹地翻滚而出。尽管太久不去触碰那些回忆，Graham感到它们依旧生动、新鲜，就像一只年久吃灰的釉面瓷瓶，只要逝去灰尘便恢复流光溢彩。  
若不是窗外的钟楼叫嚣，宣布清晨四点已至，Graham大概会一直弹下去，浑然不觉时间流逝。  
钟声消弭，隔壁传来一声迟疑的呼唤：“Graham？”  
Graham的心瞬间被寒意慑住，剧烈皱缩。他失手把水杯摔在地上，接着是玻璃破碎声，门把手撞上墙壁的声音，咚咚的脚步声，一连三下叩门声。  
Grahan慢吞吞地挪向门口，仿佛浑身上下吸饱了水，沉重无比。他淌过客厅，踩到一张小纸片，捡起来一看是前几天从隔壁偷走的名片。  
于是，他不再理会邻居的叫门声。拉一张扶手椅坐下，开始把名片撕碎，铺在餐桌上，左拼又凑。  
五点钟时，“Dan Abnormal”变作十一个边缘毛茸茸的英文字母。  
纸屑仿佛被施了魔法，有意识地按某个顺序排成一队。Graham倒吸一口气，仰靠椅背，瞪圆眼睛。  
Damon Albarn。  
原来他的潜意识先于理智，早已指挥双手拼出这个名字。  
敲门声持续到差半小时六点钟，Graham手搭门把，又像被烫伤了似的迅速抽回。他回转身，背靠门板滑坐在地上，将一捧Damon Albarn扬向头顶。

07.  
Damon可能真的会魔法，也许他有一只让时光倒流的沙漏，把表针从凌晨四点拨回十二点，好保证基本的睡眠时间。否则，他是怎么做到六点钟入睡，八点钟出门工作的？  
午饭时间过后，Graham终于挣脱睡意，蹭进厨房给自己泡咖啡，结果把小半杯喂给了睡裤。他想搞创作，从床单下抽出一张横格纸后始终摸不到任何书写工具。于是，他最终决定投入其他活动，比如收拾行李，抓起一打男士T恤塞进行李箱。搬家活动进度过半，他又对自己发怒道：胆小鬼！你是先般进来的，怕他干什么？  
就这样挨到半夜，Graham腋下夹一本《孤独者之歌》上床，发梢尚未接触枕巾，电铃便吱哇乱叫。他知道是Damon，总是Damon！起初几次，他还急匆匆地赶到房门口，以为有什么坏消息找上门，结果每次都是同一个人把他弄起床，叫他按电钮开楼下大门。  
“你不能永远躲着我，Graham！”  
声音直冲凌霄，底气十足。  
另一个微醺的女声问：“Graham？谁是Graham，宝贝？”  
Graham屏息侧耳。  
对话声停顿良久，从楼道里蜿蜒传来：“你有一双很好看的眼睛，susan。”  
“噢，你真淘气。”  
“想喝点什么，嗯？”  
肉体撞在门上发出闷响。  
“唔，你知道的……”  
Graham冲入浴室，把淋浴喷头的水流扳到最大，恼人的声音依旧穿透他的耳膜，在他的胸口、小腹内横冲直撞。  
女士的娇-嗔断断续续，搀着男性用力时的闷哼，节奏宛如一支快板进行曲。  
“哦别，求你了，别抓我的后背……我丈夫，”  
低吟化作一声呜咽，呜咽被击碎，喘息声七零八落。  
进行曲继续加速，节奏趋于疯狂，高潮淹没一声愤怒的低吼。  
“Graham！”   
Graham手撑墙壁，释放了自己。  
“你必须告诉我，谁他妈的是那该死的Graham？”  
气息未匀的哭声。不一会儿，高跟鞋声大作，渐强，渐弱，消失于夜色中。  
Graham拼命仰头，让温热的水柱冲洗面部和喉咙，涤荡满身污秽。

08.  
接下来的三天，咄咄怪事。  
第一天，Graham开门取牛奶，丝缕香甜钻入鼻孔——一枝红玫瑰。他本该察觉到这是个陷阱，但由于睡眠不足或花气袭人，他没有。  
第二天，门口的两袋垃圾不翼而飞。Graham想起里面还有一封写给Damon的求和信，揉皱、展平，又扯碎。他起初急得捶胸顿足，转念一想，应该不会还有人像他一样，研究邻居的垃圾。  
第三天，Graham嗅着香味开门，结果与门外双手叉腰的Damon面面相觑。他发现自己落入了后者的埋伏，竟未震怒或夺路而逃。他本可以把门摔在Damon脸上，或者坦言他还没准备好见面，但不知为什么，他没有。  
他们并肩来到公寓楼下，坐在倒数第二级台阶上。  
“你想吃点什么吗？唔，让我猜猜，埃克尔斯蛋糕？”  
Damon从外套暗袋里捏出一块四方的纸包，挥舞手臂，依旧像哄小孩子那般同他说话，语气里甚至少了少年时代那种骄矜狂妄，小心翼翼占了上风。  
Graham本来抱膝端坐，这会儿突然鼻腔发酸，赶紧倾斜上身，投入Damon举蛋糕的臂弯里。  
“所以我们算是和好了吧？  
“当然。”Graham的鼻尖蹭着Damon的衣领，声音发闷，“告诉我，一切都会好起来，对吧？”  
“是的。我向你保证，是的。”

09.  
在单身公寓里，秘密无处可逃。无论那秘密是一份婉转的歉意，一桩不自知的心事，还是南辕北辙的爱与恨，都化作一支飘渺的歌，和着晚风，拂过山茶树叶，由一扇窗吹进另一座心房。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.把《蒂凡尼的早餐》抄成了这个亚子，对不起卡波特！  
2\. 写的时候一直想着这个：虽骨肉末至，爱慕之情。可欺金石，千里神交，若合符契，唱和之多，无逾二公者。


End file.
